Maze Runner Chat Room
by PokGirl Blue
Summary: TMR gang are all modern day teenagers who're just doing normal stuff. This also includes my OC!
1. Chapter 1

The** Maze Runner gang live in modern day and now use chat rooms to talk when not at school, this also includes my OC Ashley. I do not own The Maze Runner, none of the characters except my OC belong to me**

_Golden_Hair_Fabulous_Boy has logged on_

_Awesome_Ash has logged on_

_Cool_Runner has logged on_

**Cool_Runner: Newt? Is that you?! XD**

**Golden_Hair_Fabulous_Boy: Shut your trap! Ashley put this name in when I went to grab something to eat!**

**Awesome_Ash: You left your computer on, Newt. Don't blame me.**

**Golden_Hair_Fabulous_Boy: Can you just change it back? I don't want the others to see it!**

**Awesome_Ash: Nah**

_Mind_Reader_T has logged on_

_Mother_Teresa has logged on_

_The_Cool_Leader has logged on_

_Crank_B has logged on_

**Mother_Teresa: OMG! Newts user name! XD**

**Crank_B: Fits him perfectly in my opinion. **

**The_Cool_Leader: He is fabulous**

**Everyone: ...**

**Mind_Reader_T: Hey guys, Gally is trying to log into this chat**

**Cool_Runner: What makes you think that?**

**Mind_Reader_T: Because I'm at the library and I see him trying to log in**

**Awesome_Ash: You shouldn't use the computers for that with that crazy librarian working**

**Mother_Teresa: Yeah! Last week I was using my phone to find the title of a book and she grabbed it and threw it to the ground!**

**Cool_Runner: SHE THREW IT TO THE GROUND!**

**Mother_Teresa: -_-**

**Awesome_Ash: Well at least you were able to upgrade to a new phone.**

**Crank_B: Hey guys, does anyone know the name of that one black haired boy that has a crush on Teresa?**

**Mind_Reader_T: Aris? The dude is a jerk!**

**Mother_Teresa: Why do you ask?**

**Crank_B: Because I saw him putting something in Toms locker when I was leaving school today.**

**Mind_Reader_T: How did he get into my locker?!**

**Cool_Runner: Dude, you told all of us your combo so maybe he heard it from you or something.**

**Mind_Reader_T: I might have to call the school**

**Golden_Hair_Fabulous_Boy: Don't be a slinthead Tommy! You'll find out tomorrow.**

**Mind_Reader_T: I'm not taking any chances**

_Mind_Reader_T has logged off_

**Awesome_Ash: Wait Brenda, why is your user name that?**

**Crank_B: I just finished Scorch Trials today!**

**Mother_Teresa: Nobody else think it's weird how the characters in The Maze Runner are almost like us?**

**Awesome_Ash: Well, there's no girl in the book named Ashley, or maybe there was in Group B. **

**Cool_Runner: Plus, that Minho one doesn't seem anything like me! **

**Golden_Hair_Fabulous_Boy: Are you sure on that, Minho?**

**The_Cool_Leader: Plus, that Alby character doesn't make any sense! If that was me, I wouldn't run into a group of grievers!**

**Cool_Runner: I think those books made no sense!**

**Awesome_Ash: Anybody else excited to see the movie?**

**Mother_Teresa: Yeah! We should all go see it opening day!**

**Crank_B: Who has The Death Cure? I wanna finish the series before the movie comes out**

**Golden_Hair_Fabulous_Boy: Doesn't it come out in September?**

**The_Cool_Leader: Yeah**

**Awesome_Ash: Wouldn't it be cool if we were in the Maze Runner?**

**Cool_Runner: Hey guys, does anybody know when that huge test is?**

**Crank_B: OH CRAP! IT'S TOMORROW!**

**Everyone: WHAT?!**

**Awesome_Ash: I have to go! I need to study!**

**Cool_Runner: ME TOO!**

**Mother_Teresa: I have to tell Tom and study!**

**The_Cool_Leader: I knew I should've put a reminder!**

_Awesome_Ash logged off_

_Cool_Runner logged off_

_Mother_Teresa logged off_

_The_Cool_Leader logged off_

**Golden_Hair_Fabulous_Boy: Wait what test?**

**Crank_B: That bio test.**

**Golden_Hair_Fabulous_Boy: OH SHUCK! GOTTA GO!**

_Golden_Boy_Fabulous_Boy has logged off_

_Crank_B has logged off_

_Captain_G has logged on_

_Captain_G is reading the previous messages_

**Captain_G: Dang it! I'm too late and I need to study!**

_Captain_G has logged off_

**Leave a review of what you think about it and if I should continue this or not! **


	2. Chapter 2: Camping trip!

**For now on, the story is just gonna be the group doing normal teenager stuff. I do not own the Maze Runner or any of the characters. Enjoy! Couples will form during the story. Each story will have 5 chapters each or until I'm out of ideas for them.**

Ashley's POV

It was summer time, which was one thing I loved considering summer was the one of the only times I actually get to be home instead of being stuck at WICKED Academy, and since all my friends lived near by, I wouldn't get bored. I was just laying in the front yard of my house under the shadow that was casted by a large tree. "First week of summer and I'm already bored." I said. It's not usual of me to be bored during summer, I'm usually doing stuff like hanging out with friends and such, but everyone was busy. I closed my eyes for a while until I hear my phone ringing. The ringer which was the song 'Do you like waffles?' means that Newt was calling me. "Hello?" I said after answering my phone. "Hey Ashley, wanna go camping? Before you ask, Tommy, Teresa, Gally, Alby, Minho, Brenda, and Ben, are going." Newt said. "I'll check with my-" I said. "I already checked with your mom, she said it was ok as long as and by quote 'As long as she isn't making out with a boy.'" Newt interrupted. "When will we go camping?" I asked after face palming after what Newt quoted from my mom. "I'll come by to pick you up around 8 am, so go get ready, we'll be camping for a week." Newt said and hung up. "Well, at least now I won't be bored." I said getting up to go inside to get things together for the camping trip.

**~The next day~**

I was waiting outside for Newt to show up when I hear a car honking. I turn to see it was Newt driving a van. "Where'd you get the van?" I asked after Newt pulled up in the drive way. "My uncle let me borrow it. This van will be able to drive all of us to the camp. But Ben called before I left, he and Gally will meet us at the camp, he needed to go get medication for his allergies, why Gally is going with him, I don't know." Newt said. An hour and a half later, we picked up everyone but Gally and Ben. I was sitting in the passenger seat. "We need to play some music. It's boring." Brenda said. "I know what song to play." I said grabbing my Ipod and plugging it into the stereo of the van. "So where are we going to go camping?" Thomas asked. "You'll see" Newt said. After on the road for 2 and a half hours, we reach our spot. "Finally, my legs were cramping up in there." Minho said stretching when he go out of the van. We set up our tents and after getting the final tent up, a Toyota pulls up next to the van. Gally and Ben get out of the car and walk over to us. "Took you slintheads long enough." Alby said. "Well sorry, I needed my medication." Ben said. "Ok here's the sleeping arrangements: Alby and I, Gally and Ben, Tommy and Teresa, Minho and Ashley, and Brenda gets the tent to herself." Newt said and I felt blood rush to my cheeks, Newt knew I had a crush on Minho, but he also knows that if my mom finds out I'm sharing the same tent with a boy, she would flip! "Why do I have to share a tent with crazy pants?!" Gally yells. "Because I doubt any of the girls would share the same tent as you, Mr. Grumpy pants." Minho responded and we all laughed. Thomas, Minho, Teresa, Newt, and I got out the lawn chairs and sat in them, while the others were searching through the van. Gally goes to his car and grabs a ice chest out of the trunk, and when he opens it, my eyes widen. "Who wants a beer?" he asked holding up a can. "Gally, you know we're not allowed to drink alcohol!" Teresa yells at him. "Yeah yeah, but what's a camping trip without some beer?" he asked opening the can and taking a sip. Newt walks up and smacks the beer out of Gally's hand. "Hey! I was drinking that!" Gally yells at Newt. "Do you have klunk for brains?! We're near a police station and if some police officer sees you drinking, you'll get us all into big shucking trouble! And if we get caught they'll learn we go to WICKED Academy and call them and we'll all get kicked out!" Newt yells at Gally. WICKED Academy is very strict on stuff like this, even if you get caught even opening a can of beer, you're kicked out of the school. "Awww none of you are fun." Gally said putting the ice chest back into the trunk. Gally was ignored by everyone except Ben for the rest of the day.

We all were sitting on a huge rock waiting for the sunset. I always enjoyed sunsets, they were beautiful and calming, I watch sunsets all the time at WICKED, I would climb on the roof of the girls dorm and just watch it, I didn't care what was happening around me when watching them. "Can't wait for the sunset!" I said excited. We all sat there for another 20 minutes until it began to set. I just watched it and was amazed by it, and how watching it seemed to block everything else out in the world. After the sun finally set, we get back to camp and get a small campfire going. "You know what we need right now?" Minho asked. "Music?" Thomas asked, and just like that Newt jogged over to the van, grabbing a wireless stereo and plugged in his Ipod. We began to sing loud to songs like 'Happy' and 'We will rock you'. We didn't even know time passed that fast until I checked my phone and it said it was 12:23 at night. We all said goodnight get to our tents. "So how should we do this? Should we just make a boarder between us or..." Minho said when we were trying to figure out what to do for sleeping. "We don't have to... it won't kill us if we just sleep normally." I said blushing. "Good that" Minho said lying down putting his blanket over him. I lie down and get my blanket and cover it over me, I closed my eyes and in a second, I was out.

**That's chapter 2 for now! Sorry for the late update! Leave a review of what you think about it and what should happen next! Until next time, peace!**


End file.
